Chaos Love
by Hazel The Rabbit
Summary: Sonic hasn't seen Amy for about a month now which is pretty unsal for Amy when he finally decided to go and see her that's when he realizes he love's her and that when the adventure begins xxxxxxx
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a beautifull day in Station Sqaure where Sonic, Knuckles and Tails walked down the street they had just had a race with Jet the Hawk and his team in which they had won, as they were walking Knuckles and tails noticed how fast Sonic was Walking in front of them and Knuckles caught up as he walks just as fast as him while Tails flew as it was the only way he could keep up.

Knuckles looked at Tails and shrugged while Tails did the same and he decided to start a conversation with him "hey Sonic what's the rush" Sonic howerver did'nt stop "uh theres no rush" Tails had just flown up next to him "why are you walking so fast" Sonic just kept on going "I have to make sure she'sok" Knuckles looked at Tails again and said "who" Sonic stopped and turned round to face Tails and Knuckles "uh listen guys I gotta go I'll get you's back at the workshop" and with that Sonic sped off leaving Knuckles and Tails confused.

Sonic had been running until he reached Amy's house he'd been thinking about her a lot lately and for some reason he hadn't seen her for at least a month now which was pretty unsal for Amy useaully he would see her just about every day and he was begging to get worried about her, they just recentely stoppped another Eggman attack where everyone was their to help and normally Amy would show up but there was know sign of her.

Sonic just got to the house and saw a green hedeghog knocking the door he stopped and jumped in bushes next to the house as he wanted to see who he was as he looked very familier, the green hedehog stood on the porch until the door opened tor reveil Amy who looked little shocked to see him but in a unhappy kind off way "what do you think your doing here" Amy said getting angier by the minuet as he stood there, he leaned against the door with a smirk on his face "hmph just checking up on you" as he said that he tryed to get through the door but Amy used her arms to prevent him from getting in " I don't think so I said didn't want to see you again" this annoyed him "oh come on Amy I said I was sorry can't we just kiss and make up".

He was about to pull her into a kiss when she brought out her hammer "BACK OFF NOW" she shouted as she swung the hammer really hard which flung him right over her fence as he started to to get up Amy had slammed the door really hard Sonic was amazed at this "wow I wonder what he did to make her so angrey" he wachted the hedehog getting up and jump at the sound of the door slamming, Sonic heard him saying something and got closer to hear (growls) "this is going to be harder than I thought, she's stronger than she looks (growls again) guest I'll try again tomorrow" and with that he walked off this made Sonic suspious.

**Hi guy's here comes another story just an idea that have had for a while now and decided to write it down I've got a pretty good idea on how I want it to turn out so I hope you's all enjoy it, Sorry for the spelling mistakes mircosoft word not woking properly xxx **


	2. Chapter 2

Choas Love Chapter 2

After seeing the green hedgehog leave Sonic came out off the bushes and headed strait for Amy's door he walked up her path thinking maybe to leave it awhile and let her calm down cause she seemed really ticked off but he hadn't seen her for about a month and for some reason he really wanted to see her so he got to the door and started knocking.

Amy had just slammed the door and peaked through the little hole on the door to make sure he was actually leaving as their was one time he rufused to leave she thought she'd use her hammer the next time which she had done there, "of all the nerve how dare he show his face here" while saying this she kicked a few cushions that were on the floor, the reason they on the floor was cause Cream was at her house and they had decided to wacht a couple of movies and have popcorn and sweets.

while picking the empty bowl she heard the door knocking again "that can't be him again can it he's soo going to get it now" she put the bowl down again and walked up to the door closed her eye's as she did'nt want to look at him she turn the door handle "LISTEN I SAID I DID'NT WANT TO SEE you..." Amy had just opened her eye's once again she was shocked to see who was at door but this time it was in a good way, "Soonic" she felt really guilty now " Sonic I'm really sorry I was expecting it to be someone else" she said as she looked down to the floor ashemed off herself.

Sonic however did'nt think nothing of it as he knew what she meant and who it was for "hey it's ok don't worry about It I know it was for someone eles I saw them leave" Amy looked at Sonic and let him in, Sonic was loooking around Amy's house as he never been there and was expecting everything to be pink but surprizingly it wasn't her living room was decorated with white walls and she had woooden floors in all the rooms and her kitchen was light blue with wooden floors and the room she used all the time the walls were pink, "so where have you been Amy haven't seen you in a while" Amy was still shocked at the fact that Sonic had come to see her and was'nt sure what to say "uh well I've been really busy these past few weeks".

Sonic had a feeling she didn't want to tell him what she'd been doing because of that hedgehog "uh listen since I haven't seen you in a while I thought maybe if you want to we could do something" Amy was once again shocked but this made her really happy cause after what had happpened the last the last time she was going to try and give up on him but now that he had come and asked her she'd though wouldn't be able to get over him now and that she had a chance.

flashback

it was a lovely warm day as Amy was walking down the streets of station square hoping to find something nice to wear as she was planning on asking Sonic to take her out on a date, she went into one of her favourite shops and bought a blue dress the same lenth as the red one and also blue sandals and a blue necklace, after paying she headed strait home to put them on (oh I hope Sonic like this) she thought as she looked at herself in the mirror.

Once she was happy with herself she headed out the door making sure to lock it on the way. she knew were Sonic was as she saw Tails earlier that day and he said that Sonic would be at his workshop today helping him, she finally arravied at the workshop and knocked the door Tails was the one open the door and let Amy in "hi Amy what brings you here" Amy walked in"hi Tails I was hoping to see Sonic is he still here" Tails walked behind her "yeah I think he is I'll go see if I can find him" Amy followed him as she really wanted to see Sonic after looking all over the workshop Tails said " he must be up on the roof" Amy smiled and said "I'll go out and see" and sure enough he was there he was on top of the roof relaxing and he had his eyes closed but he wast'nt sleeping, "Hi Sonic how are you" Amy said hoping to get his attenion only he didn't open his eyes when he replied " hi Amy Im fine what about you" Amy was annoyed at the fact he had'nt open his eyes to talk to her "same I geuss umm can I ask you something" Sonic just streched himself and said "sure" Amy was'nt sure how to put what she wanted to ask she did'nt want to mention the word date.

Meanwhile inside the workshop Tails communitor was going off he was busy making changes to the x - tornado when he heard it "oh I wonder who could be calling" he quickly washed his hands and picked it up "hello" he could hear a lot of fighting going on in the back ground "Tails finally you picked up listen I need help Eggmans trying steal the master Emerald and this robot is really strong I can't seem to hit it can you get Sonic to come round bye" Tails had ran out the workshop "hey Sonic Knuckles needs our help eggmans trying to steal Master Emerald" and with that Sonic jumped down and stood next to Tails " wonder what eggheads up to this time, you get the x - tornado ready and I'll see you there" as soon as he said that he sped off in the direction of Angel island and Tails ran off to get the x- tornado both of them completly ingoring Amy.

Amy was looking and watched them both head out "wait"sighs "whats the point he didn't even hear me out first maybe this is a sign that I should just give up on Sonic" she looked around once more and started to walk home she kepted walking with her head down not really paying attenion to where she was going and evenatally bumping into someone "oh i'm sorry I didn't see you there" she looked up and saw someone very familer "Scourge" he just stood there with a smirk on his face" well well if it isn't little Amy Rose what you been up to since I last seen you he he he".

End of flashback

Since then Scourge had been asking Amy to go out with him quite a lot and she gave him a chance to try and get over Sonic but it did'nt turn out well as he wanted her to do things she was a little uncomfortalbe with and she found out that he was working with Eggman which really got her angry she wanted to stay as far away as possilble from that as she knew Sonic would aways show up but Scourge was only trying to get close to her as it was part of there plan.

**hi guys this 2nd chapter is quiet long I kept getting ideas and wanted to put them in this one but hope you's still enjoy it, please forgive me if Scourge seems out of character I've never seen him before, chapter 3 will be coming soon xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	3. Chapter 3

Chaos Love Chapter 3

Scourge was making his way back to eggmans secret base when his communicator was going off he picked it up once he saw who it was he gulped and said "uhh hello" he dreaded talking to Eggman espically when he failed and Eggman did not look happy "you failed didn't you (growls)" Scourge was starting to panic "uhh yes buutt she won't even see me" Eggman just growled again "alright we'll move on to plan b forget trying get close to her that isn't going to work not with you any way" Scourge also did'nt want to mention that Amy had actually found out that he was working with Eggman as that was what caused the plan to fail in the first place "ok I'll send you one of my strongest robots and I want you to capture her and bring her to me AND DON'T FAIL THIS TIME OR ELES" and with that Eggman had hung up.

Scourge just signed and "ohh why did I argee do this I shouldn't be taking orders I should making them myself " he looked around as he was waiting on that robot showing up when an idea hit him "maybe I should just play along and then when he least expects it I'll take over and he'll have to take orders from me and once we have Amy I'll make her my wife it's perfect haha" he just stood there with a evil expersion on his face when the robot had landed right behind him he turned round " ahh excellent this should come in handy heheh haha" Scourges evil laughter just echoed into the night.

The sun shined bright in the morning and right on to Amy's bed (morning already) she thought as she tried hard to back sleep but it was no use she suddenly remembered what happened yesterday and what Sonic had asked which made her look at the alarm clock next to her bed " oh no I over slept I better get dress Sonic could be hear any minuet now I know how impatient he can be" she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom and jumped into the shower once finished she brushed her teeth while doing she thought about what she wanted to wear she weaped her mouth with a blue towel when she got an idea "that's It that blue dress Sonic never seen it the last time" she ran into her room and found the dress and layed it on her bed as she did'nt want to wear it the now as her hair was wet.

After drying her hair she put her dress on and she heard a knock at her door "oh that must be him" she took one last look in the mirror and ran down the stairs she was really excited she got to the door and opend it "hi Sonic" Sonic stood their with his mouth open but quickly shut it "wow Amy you look uhh great" he blushed after he realzied what he said she did the same and turned away "oh uh thank you would like to come in I have to clean a few things up before we go is that ok" Sonic nodded and said " sure that's ok" and he walked in and sat on the couch and watched Amy walk into the kictchen leaving him with his thoughts.

(wow why have I never seen her like that before) he sat there and saw a picture of him and Amy and he figured it out as the picture showed Amy trying to hug him and him trying to get away and he wasnt even looking at her he looked away ashemed of himself (ok that's it today Im going to make it up to Amy by telling her my real feelings for her) with that decision made Sonic came up with a plan and that made im quite pleased with himself.

A few minuets passed and Amy came out of the kictchen "ok that's that finished I'm ready to go now" Sonic stood up and followed Amy out the door she locked it and asked "ok where are going" Sonic said " well I was thinking twinkle park" Amy was surprised "really you want to go there with me" Sonic smiled and said "yeah why not I know you always wanted to go there with me" she blushed as she knew there was a special going on at twinkle park where cute couples get in for free which is why she wanted to go with Sonic.

Sonic put out his hand for Amy to hold but he then picked her up bridle style which made her blush again, it only took them a couple of seconds to arravie outside twinkle park Sonic had put Amy down and they both walked up to the ticket booth where the peson selling tickets was "hi there welcome to twinkle park my I ask are you two a couple" Amy was about to say no when Sonic just came out and said "uhh yes we are" ( where did that come from) he thought and he blush the person severing smiled and said " well it's about you two got together on you go in cute couples get in free" Amy was too shocked to ask about it once they had got in and just forgot about it as they started having some fun.

They looked around first to see what was there " ok I say we go on that one first" Sonic said pointing to a big rollercoster Amy's eyes went wide a she saw how big it was "uh ok" and it was like that for the rest of the time they were there with each of them taking turns picking what rides to go on. One time Amy got Sonic to go on the log flumes which he was'nt happy about he was holding onto Amy the entrie time while Amy had her hands up in the air but he had fun in the end, It was getting close to the parks closing time and they where walking to the exit " hey Amy do you want to go and get something to eat" Amy was walking beside Sonic "yeah I geuss I could go for something" they walked out the park and to resturant round the coner.

"Wow that was so much fun thank you so much for today Sonic" Sonic smiled and let her hold his as they walked "yeah is was a lot of fun no problem Amy " they got to the resturant and waiter came and showed them to there seats "right this way please" they got a seat right next to the window and ordered a meal and talked about all the rides they went on.

When they had finished the meal Sonic asked " so what do you want to now wait I know I want to show you something" Sonic picked Amy up before she could say anything Amy blush again knowing that Sonic was carrying her Sonic saw this and just smiled at her and contuned running ( he still wants to spend time with me this has been one of the best days of my life) she smiled to herself as she thought about this and cuddled into Sonic .

Half an hour had past and Sonic had finally stopped he got to the place just in time for the sun setting Amy could'nt belive the sight she was seeing they were standing on a hillside with a crystal blue lake at the bottom surrounded by all different types of roses "oh wow its soo pretty how did you find this place" Sonic was looking at Amy (not as pretty as you) he thought "well when you travel as much as I do you find places like this" they both sat down and watched the sun setting and Sonic put his arm around Amy and she leanded against his shoulder.

It was now dark but the moon was out and all the stars "it's getting late I should probly take you home" Amy smiled " yeah I geuss so " Sonic helped her up as they were about to leave Sonic heard something "what is it Sonic" Amy said as she noticed Sonic stop and turned around he was looking in direaction of the trees and he stood in front of Amy when he stopped and then they both heard something "hahaha well well look who it is if it isn't Sonic the hedeghog" Scourge came out of trees "scourge" both Sonic and Amy said "hmhm it's been a while hasn't it Sonic might I ask what your doing with my girlfriend" this made Amy angry "look I told you I'm not your girlfriend" Scourge just smirked and said "no matter hehe you will be soon any ways" and with that he clicked his fingers and a robot jumped down behind him Sonic stood in front of Amy "stay here" Sonic charged at the robot with full force but he just bounce off it "what but I hit it this can't be the robot we destoryed last time can it" Scourge was watching with interest "your right Sonic it is Eggman made A few changes to it hehe"

Sonic kept charging at as that what they did the last time only he had help the last time shadow had showed up just in time cause him and knuckles wear nearly beaten the robot attack Sonic at full force which flung him at a tree and caused him to collapse " Sonic!" Amy ran towards Sonic but didn't get there "oh no" the robot was now in front her "hehe get her now" Amy looked at Scourge while the robot used it's arm to try and grab Amy but she got out the way in time and pulled out her hammer "you'll pay for this Scourge" she shouted "now now Amy we can do this the easy way or the hard way he he" he watched as she kept fighting the robot and he was getting fed up "hehe have it your way hehe" and he clicked his fingers and the robot had sprayed some sleeping gas which made her collaspe and the robot picked her up while Scourge jump on the robot and they headed strait for Eggmans base.

Sonic had just got up in time to see "oh no Amy" he watched them disappear (growls) "what does Eggman want with Amy" Sonic just had enough strength to make it to Tails workshop Tails was asleep when heard the door knock " who could that be at this hour" he got out of bed and opened the door "Sonic what happened to you" Sonic walked "we have go and save Amy Eggmans got her" Tails eyes went wide "what why uh Sonic" Sonic had collapesed again "We can't go anywhere now first thing in the morning you have rest"Tails dragged Sonic to the couch and put him on it and cleaned him up and then he went to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

Chaos Love Chapter 4

Tails had woken up very early the next morning he walked into his living room to check on Sonic he was lying on the couch he had small cuts and bruises on his legs and arms but he seemed better than he was last night "hm I better call everyone round," Tails said to himself as he went and grabbed the phone off the table and called Shadow, Rouge, Knuckles and Cream and the Chaotix team they all arrived about an hour later.

"Tails what happened?" Knuckles said as he was standing next to Sonic who was still lying on the couch Shadow leaning on the wall close to the wall next to front door with his eyes closed and arms folded he was still listening to conversation, Victor,Charmy and Espio were standing next to one another close to Sonic and Rouge was near Knuckles they all turned to there heads to look at Tails but before he said anything Sonic sat up and said "Scrouge is back and he and Eggman have got Amy."

Everyone was shocked to see Sonic try to get up he found it hard just to get off the couch and Victor walked up to him "easy there Sonic I don't think you should try and get up just now," Sonic howerver didn't listen and as soon as he stood up he fell to his knees and Vector helped him up.

"I can't just sit here I have to save Amy who knows what could be happening to her right now,"Sonic pushed Vectors hand away from him and walked slowly towards Tails front door but Shadow had stopped him by standing in front of the door.

"Sonic let us help you, your in no condition to fight Eggman all by yourself," Sonic just stared at Shadow he didn't think he cared that much "and we can't just walk in there without a plan," Sonic smiled at Shadow "you know I didn't think you cared that much Shadow," Shadow just glared at him "I don't want anything to happen to Amy."

"hm I geuss it's not a good idea for me to go in myself so we have to come with a plan," Sonic said while rubbing his head.

"Fortunately I have one," everyone turn heads and looked at Tails who had smile on his face with a hand on his chest feeling quite proud of himself "after the last time we entered Eggman base I found blue prints of the whole base we can use that to figure out were Amy will be and we'll know were we are so we won't get lost cause you know how big Eggman base is ," Tails brought them out and rolled it out on the table and they all came round to see.

"ok now what I think we should do is to spilt up so that we have a better chance of searching the hole base I think it would be best if Sonic went with Shadow as you two can run at the same speed," both of them just shrugged and said "ok," Tails looked at Knuckles as he wasn't sure how he'd take it but he told him anyway "and Knuckles you could go with Rouge," Rouge just smiled and Knuckles grunted and folded his arms "hm fine," he wasn't happy with it but just went along with it.

"what about you Tails?" Rouge asked asked as she was quite pleased she was going with Knuckles "well I'll take use in the x - tornado I'll land it and me and the chaotix will catch up and we should keep an eye out for the chaos emeralds Eggman might have some." so Tails showed them were they would each search by marking a place on the blue prints and cutting it into thirds and handed them over and they nodded in agreement.

Tails turned to Cream knowing that this will be dangerous he wanted to keep her out of it and he also knew she wanted to help cause Amy was her best friend "Cream I don't think it's a good idea for you to come," Cream looked at him sadly so did Cheese who was flying up down beside her "oh but I want to help please I promise I'll stay out of trouble Amy's my best friend I have to help her too ."

Cream had tears in eyes Tails closed his eyes not sure whether to let her and looked at Sonic who nodded his head and walked up to her and put his hand on her head and bent down to her level "ok Cream just promise me you'll stay next to Tails and don't wonder off, and you have to ask your mum first,"Cream smiled at Sonic and hugged him "thank you Sonic ."

Tails just smiled and nodded at her and Cream walked over to and hugged him "Tails may I use your phone please," he hugged her back and pulled away "sure Cream," after Cream talked to her mum who said it was ok as long as she did what she was told, Tails got the X- Tornado started "ok guys let get going."

They all headed for the X - Tornado and jumped in luckly Tails had added more seats so they could all fit in but Shadow and Sonic prefered holding on to the wings out side the Tornado.

Tails had tracked down Eggmans base thanks Rouge as she had been in it not too long ago it was somewhere deep inside the Mystic Ruins.

"ok theres the base I'll land the plane and then we...," Tails turned his head to look at sonic and saw him walking to the edge of the wing and jumping off the plane "SONIC WAIT," Tails shouted as he watched him headed for ground he landed on it safely and then took off towards Eggman base.

"didn't he listen to the plan," Knuckles said with his hands up in the air he was quite annoyed Shadow stood on the wing of plane watching Sonic and turn his head towards Tails.

"hmph I'll make sure he dosen't hurt himself," Tails nodded and watched Shadow jumping off the plane who also headed for Eggmans base. "we'll catch up," Tails shouted as soon as Shadow was on the ground he gave him a thumbs up and followed Sonic into the base.

Meanwhile with Amy..

Amy had now woken up and found herself inside a glass chamber on top of a big michine she noticed slots in the machine there were seven of them three of them were filled with chaos emeralds "emeralds but why?" Amy lifted her head up and looked around the room all she could see was other machines with lights on them but nothing else.

She took a look inside the glass chamber she was in and she knocked on the glass "maybe I could smash it with my hammer," she flicked her wrist but nothing came "huh," she tried again and it didn't come out "what's going on," then she heard a familiar evil laugh she turned around and Eggman had walked through the door with Scrouge following behind him.

"ha ha ha so Amy did you really think you could hide this from me he he," Amy glared at him "what are you talking about?" she asked wondering what Eggman was on about Eggman smirked evilly and folded his hands behind his back.

"you don't know hm," Eggman walked up to the machine and pushed a few buttons "he he well it just so happens that you can turn super and use chaos control just like Sonic and Shadow but with you I've found a way so that I can control that power and use it for ny own devices and I will finally be able to create Eggmanland he he he." Amy was shocked she didn't think it was possible for her to use chaos control or turn super.

Eggman pushed a few more button's again and wire's appeared and attached themselves on to Amy she tried to get them off but it was know use she was lifted off the ground were other wire's attached onto her legs "what do think your doing!" she shouted while struggling to get out of them.

Eggman pushed one last button which caused the chaos Emeralds to light up and travel through the wire's and straight into Amy which caused her to glow and she fainted, Scrouge leaned against the door watching with his arms folded and a smirk on his face knowing that he had a plan of his own and was ready to take Eggman down.

Just then Deco and Beco appeared on a screen on one of Eggmans machines "Dr. Eggman Sonic's here and so is Shadow what do we do," Eggman walk over to the screen "what! grr they'll ruin everything alright I'll will have to unleash my ultimate robot he he that will get rid of them," all the alarms in the base started going off Eggman went to his control station and looked at all screens he had spotted Sonic running through one of corridors with Shadow close behind.

As they were running Shadow saw a metal door uphead "Sonic up a head I thnk!" Shadow shouted as Sonic glanced back and nodded "that's where I'm heading," they arraived at the door Shadow looked at the lock on the door it was a computerised locked door (don't know if that's right) with different glowing red and green button's on it "hm how we going to get in," Sonic said as he tried pressing two or three button's.

Shadow took a couple of steps back as he had an idea "Sonic stand back," he warned Sonic he saw what what he was going to do and took a few steps back and watched "CHAOS SPEAR," he shouted and he aimed it directly at the switch and amazingly the metal door opened (whistles) "nice work Shadow," Sonic said as he looked at the lock as he said this and Shadow just walked by "hmph."

The room was pitched black you couldn't see anything as they both entered they walked in a bit futher suddenly the lights switched on they were very bright and they had cover their eye only for a short moment until they readjusted there eye sight,Sonic was the first to see it and run over "AMY!" Shadow also ran over he saw chaos emeralds inserted into the machine "we have have to get her out of that thing but how," Eggman had entered the room.

"he he he," Sonic turned round he was angry "LET HER GO EGGMAN," he yelled.

"so sorry Sonic but I can't do that she's part of my plan to create Eggmanland he he," Eggman clicked his fingers and a huge robot from the ceiling landed right in front of them "destroy those meddling hedgehogs." he ordered.


	5. Chapter 5

Chaos Love

Chapter 5

Eggman newest robot was huhg as it landed on the ground with a loud thud and shaking the ground in the process, Sonic and Shadow were able to take it, inside the were the robot were Decoe and Bocoe using the controls.

"Meet my newest creation which I've named the Egg- exstermater, hehe," Eggman said while flying about in his flying machine, Scourge was still by the door watching.

"Now get rid of those meddling hedgehogs," Eggman ordered.

Decoe and Bocoe both moved levers that made the robot go forward both of the hands heading strait for Sonic and Shadow, they dodged them, each of them going to the opposite side of the large room.

The robot went for Shadow first, Eggman knew Shadow always possed a chaos emerald on him, "get that chaos emerald!" he shouted while franitically jumping up and down in his flying machine, Shadow saw this coming as the robot turned to face him.

Shadow searched the room and saw Sonic across at the other side,"Hey Sonic, try and get Amy out of that thing, I'll take care of this," he shouted and started charging up a chaos spear,Sonic heard Shadow he was about to protest and help Shadow fight robot but then he saw how distracted Eggman was as he was only focused on getting the emerald off Shadow.

Sonic nodded knowning this was a good opertunety and he could get her out without Eggman noticing, he went to machine Amy was in, he looked through the glass and saw that Amy was unconusis, "Amy...,grr, Eggman will pay for this," he said and stood back looking at the machine up and down trying figured out how to break and get Amy out safely, Sonic walked to front of the machine and saw three chaos emeralds (what's the chaos emeralds for?) he wondered (maybe if I pull them out.)

"ah ah ah I don't think so blue boy," Sonic turned and came face to face with Scourge who had realised what Sonic was going to do. Sonic growled at him "you know Amy's quite pretty isn't she hm hm," Scourge looked at Amy with a smirk.

"What is Eggman doing to her?" Sonic asked with rage he was starting to glow black turning into dark superSonic with his anger, Scourge turned to Sonic with an evil grin.

"Oh Eggman won't be doing with her, hehe but I will," Sonic glared at him and charged for him, and they both started punching one another, it went like that until Sonic kicked Scourge causing him to collied with the wall, Sonic walked and picked him up by the neck chocking him, "now l-lets not do... anything too... hasty," Scourge tried to reason between chocks and holding up his hands trying to stop Sonic from killing him.

Sonic growled but didn't do anything as the giant robot that Shadow was fighting had fell on the floor causing the ground to shake, Sonic dropped Scourge and came back to normal. Sonic heard Shadow utter a grunt as he was slammed against the wall by the robots hand and he had dropped the red emerald he had.

"he he he finally," Eggman pushed on his control panel and a long robotic arm shot out from his machine and grabbed the emerald. He then made his way over to the machine and placed it in a empty slot, the emeralds light up again, the power flowed through the wires and into Amy, she was glowing a bright pink lighting up the room causing everyone to cover their eye's.

Meanwhile...

Tails and the others were still searching through Eggmans base, Tails was carrying a green emerald as he had found this one on one of his test flights. The emerald was picking up a signal indicating that other emeralds were nearby and it was glowing quite rapidly meaning there were more than one.

"Eggman must have chaos emeralds, maybe more than one," Tails said while looking at Cream who was holding the emerald they had, so Tails could read the blue prints of Eggmans base.

"They must be close, look at the way it's glowing," Cream replied Tails nodded agreeing with her.

"Your right Cream, we must be close." Tails said while looking at the blue prints trying to figure out where Eggman could have Amy.

Suddenly the ground shook but only for a moment, Cream had wobbled and she had dropped the emerald, they then heard a beeping sound coming towards them after helping Cream, Tails looked up and saw one of Eggmans robots coming towards them "oh no," Tails said while standing up "Cream, stay behind me," Cream nodded while holding onto cheese and did as Tails said.

Tails reached into his twin tails and brought out a small gun "I'm glad I brought this."

"Intruders must be destroyed, must also collect emerald for master," the robot simply said, it was small but the robot could be powerful the robot held up it's gun shaped arm and was about to fire until a clank was heard from behind it and a hole was made right in the middle of the robots body, Tails saw a hand rip though it.

"Huh," Tails said with surprise, it then fell back and exploded, once the smoke clear standing right in front of them was none other than Knuckles and Rouge, "Knuckles, Rouge," both Cream and Tails said with surprise and glad to see them, Knuckles grinned at them.

"Need some help," Knuckles relpied.

"We know were Amy is, Sonic and Shadow are already there." Rouge informed them.

"Yeah we're close by, come on let's go they may need our help." Tails and Cream then followed behind picking up the chaos emerald in the process.


End file.
